


We Lost Track of Time

by fictionalfeelsandfrustrations



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drabble, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, probably the shortest thing i'll ever post here, this is barely even drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations/pseuds/fictionalfeelsandfrustrations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A write world sentence prompt from tumblr: "We lost track of time."</p>
<p>This sprang into my head nearly fully formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lost Track of Time

We lost track of time.

He brushed the back of my neck with his thumb.

We lost track of time.

I laced my fingers through his long, blonde hair.

We lost track of time.

We kissed.

We touched.

He relaxed.

I believed.

We loved.

We lost track of time.

**Author's Note:**

> La la la everything is enjoltaire and nothing hurts.


End file.
